


So Many of the Best People

by apliddell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to feel a little less outnumbered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many of the Best People

“So Molly Hooper,” Sherlock sets down the pint I’ve just bought him and brushes the foam off his top lip. I wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t have a little speech planned it seems, because he just smiles at me. Waiting. 

“Erm.” I take a long swallow of my own pint. Then another. 

Concern and amusement mingles on Sherlock’s face, “Everything all right?” He sips again. 

I thunk my pint down on the bar and make that little false laugh I’m trying to stop doing, “Oh yes. Erm. I just. Have something to tell you. I’m thinking how.” 

Sherlock turns bodily on his stool to face me, clasping his hands under his chin and fixing both eyes on mine, “Yes? I’m listening. Something troubling you?”

“No!” that was a bit loud, I think. Cough a little and sip my pint again. “No, just. Something I’ve just sort of. Just worked out. And I’ve got to tell someone, and I don’t know when or how it happened, but. Erm. You’re sort of my best friend, so.” 

Sherlock raises his eyebrows and smiles, “Oh indeed? Well, I’m all ears.” 

“And figuring it out had a lot to do with. Well. Hope you don’t mind my saying. I mean. It wasn’t very like but. Anyway. If I hadn’t ever known you, I’m not sure I would. Erm. Well.” I cough again, just so I can lower my face. Maybe that will account for the blush, too. I’m fairly sure I’m blushing. 

“The ends of these sentences must be very important, Molly. I’m afraid I don’t follow you.” 

Blow out a beery little breath, then sip from my pint again. It’s half gone by now. “I. I’m. I. I like women. Only. I’m a. I. I’m gay,” the last in a whisper, followed by a weird little giggle that I can’t quite swallow. I chance a glance up at Sherlock. 

He’s beaming at me. I’ve never seen him look so pleased. “Well!” he taps his pint glass against mine, “Welcome aboard!” 

I burst out laughing at that, and Sherlock grins and grins watching me. “Thanks,” I tell him, still giggling. I take another long draw on my pint and hiccough. “I’m a lesbian,” I say quietly, trying it out. 

“Congratulations!” Sherlock grins at me, then leans over the bar, trying to catch eyes with the barman. “So many of the best people are.”


End file.
